


[Fandom stats] Johnlockary on AO3 and Tumblr

by toastystats (destinationtoast)



Series: Fandom Stats [35]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Meta, Nonfiction, Sherlock Holmes/Mary Morstan/John Watson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationtoast/pseuds/toastystats
Summary: A look at changes in number of fanworks for this ship over time, as of Feb 2014.





	[Fandom stats] Johnlockary on AO3 and Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [posted on Tumblr](http://destinationtoast.tumblr.com/post/77676482969/toastystats-johnlockary-on-ao3-and-tumblr).

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNfIAP2nBhjNxva3s1oYWyv_nDghuCmNa8INN4wE96IKzjWYKtksd627_5d-6cisA/photo/AF1QipPmYtD-Ajdgep8_TtqbPykmq7zm8qOosGWDuL6E?key=UzBPVlZCQ3p1S1VnWHVkM2tDR3lQNGs2VmRBM3BR)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNfIAP2nBhjNxva3s1oYWyv_nDghuCmNa8INN4wE96IKzjWYKtksd627_5d-6cisA/photo/AF1QipM_RGQF4OTqFcyaclcbwQLIFFaDHZnOmpODUiwb?key=UzBPVlZCQ3p1S1VnWHVkM2tDR3lQNGs2VmRBM3BR)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNfIAP2nBhjNxva3s1oYWyv_nDghuCmNa8INN4wE96IKzjWYKtksd627_5d-6cisA/photo/AF1QipO7v9eRRUF4bZG5a3QDAtjGKJHr1Dv2mzVDedIq?key=UzBPVlZCQ3p1S1VnWHVkM2tDR3lQNGs2VmRBM3BR)

**TOASTYSTATS: JOHNLOCKARY ON AO3 AND TUMBLR**

**[[Toastystats overview](http://destinationtoast.tumblr.com/stats)]**

Warning: The Tumblr data here may not be trustworthy.  This post is partly just the result of me trying to debug ongoing issues getting data from Tumblr using the Tumblr API. 

I did a recent analysis of the [post-S3 trends in the Sherlock fandom on AO3](http://destinationtoast.tumblr.com/post/77544304450/toastystats-sherlock-trends-post-s3). I wanted to do the same on Tumblr for comparison, but I'm unfortunately still getting some really bizarre gaps in my data when I try to pull tagged posts off of Tumblr -- especially for the high-traffic tags like #johnlock, where according to the data I got, nobody used the #johnlock tag for a large chunk in the middle of 2013:

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNfIAP2nBhjNxva3s1oYWyv_nDghuCmNa8INN4wE96IKzjWYKtksd627_5d-6cisA/photo/AF1QipO1FIlLBVckNDdah9kB84DRGxaWieb8LW2F3yxs?key=UzBPVlZCQ3p1S1VnWHVkM2tDR3lQNGs2VmRBM3BR)

_*wrinkles nose suspiciously at data*_

As part of my debugging, I decided to analyze the relatively low-traffic tag #johnlockary tag on Tumblr, and to compare it against AO3 activity to see if my results made basic sense.  Here, I did not see any recent gaps in the data -- but that doesn't mean there isn't data missing.  

I looked at the daily number of uses of the #johnlockary tag on Tumblr and the Sherlock Holmes/Mary Morstan/John Watson tag on AO3, starting just before S3 aired.  See the first two graphs for the results.  

 **General activity levels:** The Tumblr tag is an order of magnitude more active than the AO3 tag (with Tumblr peaking at 92 tag uses on the most popular day, vs. 9 on AO3) -- which is not surprising, as there's just generally more stuff posted on Tumblr than on AO3.  

 **Peak activity:** Both platforms show a jump in activity the day TEH aired, and a peak the day TSoT aired -- I was expecting to maybe see a delay on AO3, but apparently a lot of folks immediately got to writing after watching.

 **Post-HLV:** Tumblr showed an additional peak the day HLV aired, and then activity mostly died off.  Activity on AO3 dropped after HLV, but the tag remains somewhat active, producing an average of 10 Johnlockary works per week in February (compare to 3 works/week in Dec 2013).

 **Co-occurring tags:** On Tumblr, the most frequently co-occurring tags overall (out of 615 posts total), with frequencies, are:

  * sherlock: 324
  * johnlock: 134
  * mary morstan: 133
  * john watson: 100
  * ot3: 84



(BTW, I am still thinking about how best to share the Tumblr tag script so everyone can easily use it -- possibly going to join forces with [annathecrow](http://tmblr.co/muscJNnZ7z9BepTd5QatYRA) to turn it into a web service -- but I'm not thrilled by the ongoing weird data gaps.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome, but I’m in the middle of a massive fandom stats backup due to Tumblr purge, so I may be slow to respond.


End file.
